Somebody's me
by Danielle'Lautner
Summary: Edward has always loved Bella but was too scared to tell her. Songfic Enrique Iglesias. EXB


I was thinking about her again, Isabella Swan, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

_You, do you remember me__  
Like I remember you  
Do you spend your life  
going back in your mind to that time_

__Walking down the streets of Seattle reminiscing about the girl I fell in love with so many years ago in High School.

___'cos I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that  
I really fell  
And i'm going through hell  
Thinking 'bout you with somebody else_

I still wanted her, I thought that after a few years I would find someone else and move on, but I couldn't. She was the love of my life and there will never be anyone else. __

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That somebody's me  
That somebody's me  


I still dreamed about her, that she would be here and walk next to me holding my hand and I would be the happiest man ever lived.

___How, how did we go wrong  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night  
That our passes will cross  
What we had isn't lost  
'cos you're always right here in my thoughts_

Why couldn't I tell her that I was in love with her? I was so scared of rejection I still am, but I have to do something I can't live like this anymore.__

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That somebody's me

You will always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
'cos you're in my memory  
You, when you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please

And then as if prayers heard me, there she walked. Wow. She was still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And then I saw it. She walked there with a guy. She saw me and smiled. I smiled back and she ran up to me.

'Edward!' she yelled sprung and wrapped her legs and arms around me. Oh forgot to mention she was my best friend but we lost contact after she went to Seattle and I went to Chicago just to forget about her but I came back when it wouldn't go away.

'Bella' I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

'Edward I missed you so much' she sobbed into my shoulder.

'I know I missed you too' I said back.

'We have so much to catch up' she said. The guy coughed.

'Oh I'm sorry, Edward this is Jacob my friend. Jacob this is my best friend from high school Edward' she introduced us. I smiled up to him he smiled back. Alright this is it.

'Bella can we go somewhere to drink a cup of coffee or something' I asked.

'Jeah sure of course. Uhm Jacob? Do you mind if I go somewhere with Edward?' she asked sweetly. He nodded and walked away after saying goodbye.

'So Edward what have you been up to al this time?' she asked when we sat down with a cup of coffee.

'Not much actually. I'm back here because I transferred back. I missed my family too much to stay so far away in Chicago' I said. But the truth was I wanted to see her again after 3 years of not seeing her.

'oh' she said a little disappointed. Huh, where did this come from?

'Bella there is a reason I asked you to come here' I said. She looked up and stared at me.

'Bella I am in love with you. I love you. I have loved you since high school but I couldn't tell because I know that you don't love me back. Even after those years I tried to get over you but I just can't. I know you are the one for me. The love of my life.' I just blurted out. I stared at her for a reaction and then there shifted something into place.

'Edward' she whispered and attacked me. She kissed me full on the lips and landed in my lap.

This. Is. Heaven. Bella as in Isabella Swan the love of my life was kissing me and I was doing nothing. Move you idiot. And then she pulled away and looked at me with rejection in her eyes. Then I crashed my lips to hers, and we moved in sync.

'BTW I love you too' she grinned and we kissed again.

___Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That somebody's me  
That somebody's me  
That somebody's me  
That somebody's me  
_


End file.
